


devour.

by gwhore



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Eldritch Abominations, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, demonic clowns, in the clown kink garbage bin, interdimensional flesh-eating entities, monster/human, noncon in later chapters, we all float down here, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhore/pseuds/gwhore
Summary: why hide from your monsters when you can let them swallow you whole?





	1. | PROLOGUE.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter just serves as a little appetizer of sorts.
> 
> basically i plan for the reader to go through a downwards spiral upon pennywise's revival and their return to derry. except instead of fighting back they plummet straight into the abyss.
> 
> and, oh yeah, they eventually fuck the clown.
> 
> this isn't going to be too long as i have other fic ideas i want to get out of my system.
> 
> i'll be using a combination of the narrative between the novel and 2017 film adaptation but pennywise is physically akin to the one potrayed by bill skarsgard. reader goes by they/them pronouns but has a vagina and pennywise pulls no punches so you've been warned.
> 
> p.s. the lowercase thing is a stylistic choice and i assure you that i have a basic comprehension of grammar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why hide from your monsters when you can let them swallow you whole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter just serves as a little appetizer of sorts.
> 
> basically i plan for the reader to go through a downwards spiral upon pennywise's revival and their return to derry. except instead of fighting back they plummet straight into the abyss.
> 
> and, oh yeah, they eventually fuck the clown.
> 
> this isn't going to be too long as i have other fic ideas i want to get out of my system.
> 
> i'll be using a combination of the narrative between the novel and 2017 film adaptation but pennywise is physically akin to the one potrayed by bill skarsgard. reader goes by they/them pronouns but has a vagina and pennywise pulls no punches so you've been warned.
> 
> p.s. the lowercase thing is a stylistic choice and i assure you that i have a basic comprehension of grammar.

not every rabbit-hole led to wonderland. some led to places where unimaginable horrors hibernated, reflective pools of grey water replaced brilliant looking glass, and being beheaded by a machiavellian monarch would have been considered a kindness when compared to what **it** had in store. you and your childhood friends known as the loser's club may have slipped through the creature's clutches once upon a time but grim tales like this rarely ended in happily ever afters. 

mike wasted no time hitting the nail on the head, cutting off your previously pleased greeting and incoming bouts of attempting to catch up. the phone felt heavy in the gradually tightening grip of your trembling hand, the deep scar etched into the flesh of your palm burned with the same ferocity as it did when you first made the cut during adolescence. you couldn't remember what compelled you to mangle yourself in the first place, but kids did stupid stuff all the time right? hearing those specific words over the phone, however, jogged your memory. 

after the cataclysmic ordeal you tried to convince yourself that the whole thing had been the fucked up product of a troubled bunch of kids' shared psychosis. you were all damaged in your own way (bev suffered abuse at the hands of her father, bill lost his brother, mike faced constant discrimination, etc.) and that's the banner you united under to defeat **it**. everyone had their own way of coping with the events during the aftermath but the drifting apart from one another was unanimous. after years of little to no contact with the other losers, who knew where they ended up. you turned to illustrating. drawing had always been a pastime of yours between schoolwork but with the constant night terrors you experienced following the final encounter with **it** , what you could recall from them inspired the more elaborately detailed yet macabre pieces of gothic-esque art you became famous for producing. in a sick twist of irony the creature and **it's** various forms served perfectly as your muse and cashing out on your childhood trauma helped to push the reality of it all back into the dark recesses of your mind. 

but now....

" **it's** back, _____."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to suggest ideas and critique!


	2. | AFRAID.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hurts but i won’t fight you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected. lots of rewriting, editing, and writer’s block. if it were entirely up to be this would never have seen the light of day but fortunately it’s not. seems like there are a ton of people devoted to this fic so i’d rather not be burned at the stake....
> 
> anyway, enjoy ya’ some clown and a cameo.

despite being a homebody who only bothered to travel extensively when work required, flying itself never rubbed you the wrong way before. you held the destination responsible for your sudden spike of anxiety. derry, maine. a paranormal nexus disguised as a white picket fence “paradise” — in truth it played house to horror. you'd popped some valium before boarding in hopes of quelling the oncoming nervous breakdown. you weren’t too keen on spending the entire flight picking your skin raw while reciting in your head how happy you’d be to go down with the plane in a crash instead of landing.

shifting uncomfortably in your designated seat you caught a glimpse of the passenger next to you. big grayish-green eyes, feathery light brown hair that appeared soft to the touch. his charming mixture of feminine and masculine attributes weren’t conventionally attractive but where others would see eerie you saw an odd sense of allure. plus he was tall which translated into totally your type. if you weren't so on edge you'd take your time to admire the handsome stranger more — maybe even attempt conversation. instead you shift your head to the side focusing your attention outside of the plane’s window and towards the passing clusters of stars littering the sky. like a babe cradled in their mother’s arms, your eyelids began to flutter as the steady rhythm of the plane rocked you. once you tuned out the chatter and background noise everything fell quiet. you felt your conscience slipping further under with every passing second.......

then came the graduating chorus of chanting children’s voices invading your ears.

_you’lldieifyoutryyou’lldieifyoutry you’lldieifyoutry_

your eyes snapped open. the man was no more, replaced by the eponymous being that plagued your youth. it's insidious presence contrasted heavily with its jovial form. atop its malformed head flame colored hair protruded from its milk-white scalp, spidery black veins originating from under a receding hairline. red face paint stained its button nose and lips, etching a permanent grin onto its mug that crawled upwards, over amber irises, and stopped a ways past its invisible brows. it was even still clad in that dirty vintage clown costume. **nothing** about the abomination had changed.

"ohohoho look at you! all grown up!" it cooed, pausing occasionally to burst into a fit of suggestive giggles. every inch of you you felt exposed as it appraised your body with hungry eyes. so help you if that fucking thing had x-ray vision you were gonna —

"hope you haven't outgrown ol' pennywise? that'd just break my heart, scribbles..." the pool of drool in the pocket of its lower lip began to spill down its chin. clearly it was famished.

"this is a dream." the words flew from your lips in a fast, desperate mess. your lungs collapsed and inflated at a breakneck pace only your heart could rival as said organ thrusted against your rib cage. you wouldn’t be surprised if the organ bursted from the confines of your chest, nor would you protest. it’d be a quicker and more easy end.

pennywise froze, joints locking in place with a marionette-like click. there was an almost disappointed look on its face, like it just heard a piss poor punchline. the clown's head tilted to the left inquisitively with a small pout.

"don’t be a silly billy! ooooh, but you’re not b-b—billy boy! no you’re not. you’re _____! don’t worry. i’ll be seeing billy....i’ll be seeing all of your little losers again soon enough." the threat dripped from its maw with malicious intent. evil sure could hold one hell of a grudge.

but so could you.

“fuck you bozo.”

your mouth formed into a scowl. cocking your arm back as far as the confined circumstances would allow, you took a swing at the clown not really caring to aim. due to the drowsy effect of the drug you’d taken earlier very little strength backed the blow. your fist was caught effortlessly and your other arm soon joined as it singlehandedly pinned both limbs down in your lap. pennywise mockingly scolded your attempt with a slow shake of its head, striking out harshly with its free hand to squeeze your chin in between its' gloved fingers. the vice grip kept you in place and puckered your lips. the way its taut skin stretched along the width of its grin unnerved you, like it was a shallow breath away from splitting at the seams. an elongated tongue slithered across the surface of your cheek leaving a trail of unusually thick saliva in its wake. a guttural sound came from the monster. you squeezed your eyes shut with a whimper, deep crinkles forming. after a minute too long of ominous silence your eyelids peeled back slowly. its eyeballs were partially rolled back into their sockets. it was savoring the taste it'd taken from your skin. the taste of your hopelessness. of your despair. 

of your **fear**.

“what the hell are you waiting for?” you chocked out between quiet sobs. fat tears rolled down the sides of your reddened face. you were petrified and furious. were you the first or had it already dealt with the others and saved you for last? the latter sounded no better nor worse than the other, either way the outcome would be the same. “finish the job!”

“all good things come to those who wait, ____. you’ll float too. soon. but for now i need your flesh intact.”

“eat. me. i won’t be your toy.” 

pennywise leaned in with a creep, entrapping you with its solid frame. the leather recliner creaked as your back pressed harder into the chair. every move pennywise made it made with the intent to violate the perception of personal space. the tip of your noses collided. you could smell an awful combination of copper and cotton candy on its breath. 

“mmm. you’ll be more than that.” it growled, voice dropping its usual childish jive in exchange for something more feral. by the sound of it, you didn’t have much choice.

it winked.

“we’ll be in touch.” 

with that it pulled back and released you, reaching out immediately afterwards in order to boop you on the nose with a flick. instinctively you blinked. when your eyes opened again it was gone.

you quickly turned to your right expecting to see the guy from earlier. you were met with nothing more but an empty seat save for a taunting red ballon with the words “ _welcome home_ ” printed on the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest ideas and critique!


End file.
